drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kade
Email: perine (at) iki (dot) fi Description Age: 22 Physical description: Kade's skin is light brown. He is short even for a Tairen, reaching only 5'2". He has Black curly hair, brown small eyes; His build is strong and robust, as he has worked his life on the docks of Tear. Place/nation of origin: Tear Personality summary: Kade is very down to earth, silent type. He fears Saidin as he fears the men in Black. History Kade never knew his parents. He could only barely remember his mother, just a face in the mist of his memories. He had been left in the Maule area of Tear when he was barely three. He knew not how or why he was left there, he only knew that there was a gentle woman who lived by the docks who had taken him in and nursed him like his own child. She had named him Kade. The woman, Meg, was employed by a tailor next to the docks. She worked long days to bring little food to the boy that was not hers. She had already decided a future for the child. The docks held many wonderful opportunities for boys, and she was determined to get as much food into Kade to grow him fit enough to work there. By his 8th birthday Kade was already built like the men in the docks, smaller of course but the stout build he had gained with the food gave him an opportunity to work with the men. He soon started bringing food into the house of Meg also, promising her that he would get her out of the Maule soon enough. Promised to save enough so she could open her own shop in the center of Tear. When he was 18 Kade had managed to put aside a large sum of money. But when he offered the money to Meg she politely refused, saying that the money should be spent on something for him, and not wasted on the sick woman. And she was sick. The endless rains and cold had finally taken their toll on the already weak woman. The cough and fever had been on her for months on end. She knew her time would come soon. Kade knew then exactly what to do. He gave the money to a doctor that worked near the docks. The man gave Meg some herbs but said that nothing could be done. The money Kade gave him, he took greedily nevertheless. Meg's health got worse and Kade tried his best to help the woman who herself had helped her so long ago. It was all in vain. One morning after almost a year's suffering Meg did not open her eyes anymore. Kade was helpless with grief and anger. He took his grief to his work at hauling the ships in and unloading the numerous cargoes off them. He worked blindly like this until his 22nd summer passed. A group of men in the Black Cloaks were once more occupying the docks in search for those who would follow the Dragon Reborn. Kade had seen them many times before. But this time he could not help looking at their careful postures, their elegance in the cold stares. Because of this perhaps one of the men turned to meet his gaze. Kade rushed to turn his head away. He was sure he did not want to have anything to do with the men. But it was too late then. The man in the Black cape took him aside and told him to look at the flame in the torch he held. Kade stared at the man first in disbelief, but did as he was bid. After all, he knew who these men were, and knew of what they were capable of. So he stared at the flame and kept his mind to it. For a moment he thought he saw the flame flicker but as soon as he had, it disappeared. The man smiled at Kade. An eerie pleased smile. "You can be taught to Channel." he said and the words struck Kade in the stomach like a fist and the shock caused him to hurl his stomach upside down on the floor beside the man. The man took Kade to an empty warehouse where a strange shimmering black door stood. Kade was sure he would be sick again as he was lead through it to a future quite unlike he had ever thought. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies